


At ease

by Ruquas



Series: Winterhawk Bingo [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Breathplay, Dancing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Military Uniforms, Tumblr: mfkinkbingo, Uniform Kink, WinterHawk Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: On the other side, Bucky looked really amused while he checked the tie and threw a look at Clint, smirk playing on his lips and Clint realized,Bucky knew how he looked!And then his eyes fell on the tie and he could only think about the way it could tighten around Buckys neck, enough to leave him struggling, panting for breath.





	At ease

Technically, Clint _knew_ that Bucky had one. After all, Steve had gotten one, too, after it became clear that he would need to do public things. And a uniform always looked good on camera, even more so when Captain America wore it.

But _holy hell_, had they ever seen Bucky in an uniform? A real one, not just the pictures every kid knew? Because Clint was quite sure that he just died and went to heaven or something.

On the other side, Bucky looked really amused while he checked the tie and threw a look at Clint, smirk playing on his lips and Clint realized, _Bucky knew how he looked!_ And then his eyes fell on the tie and he could only think about the way it could tighten around Buckys neck, enough to leave him struggling, panting for breath.

„Uhm…“, he tried to say but Bucky just laughed, walking towards him, back straight, looking like a poster model for the army. Even his hair was in a bun. Bucky pressed a small kiss to Clints mouth.

„Don‘t worry. Worked in the 40s, I doubted the uniform would have just lost its charme. Just promise me that you will at least dance with me before trying to get it off.“

Clint nodded, eyes still on the tie.

„Who knows? Maybe you manage to take my breath away with your skills.“, Bucky whispered in Clints ear before walking out of the room with a chuckle.

God, he was fucked.

~*~*~

He wasn‘t the only one who noticed how Bucky looked in his uniform. And yeah, it was maybe one thing to have Tony swooning over Bucky because _it was Tony_ and the guy had the attention span of Dori, but it was another thing to see the women and men throwing appraising glances at Bucky, seeing the hands of several women trying to grab Buckys delicious looking butt.

He may or may not wished that everyone would disappear.

„C‘mon. Stop sulking and dance with me.“, Bucky murmured, suddenly standing right next to him and who was Clint to deny it when someone asked him that.

„I‘m not sulking.“, Clint said while following Bucky to the dance floor, eyes fixated on the way Buckys ass looked even better in uniform. Bucky laughed and took Clints hands, put them on his waist.

„Sure.“, Bucky laughed and Clint may or may not stared at the tie again, sitting all snug around Buckys neck.

„If you need to tell yourself that, then let‘s prete…“, Bucky started and stopped with a startled gasp when Clint pulled him nearer to Clint on the tie, tightening the knot. Buckys pupils widened a bit. Clint leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Buckys lips, pushing his tongue inside and waiting until Bucky reacted before he tightened the knot again. He pulled back, laughing a bit when he heard Bucky whimper before letting go of the tie. Nothing looked out of the place. The tie was just _slightly_ to tight, restricting the air Bucky tried to get in so desperateley.

„I was promised that I get a dance.“, Clint said, ignoring the curious looks a few people threw them because they were just standing and not moving.

Bucky nodded, almost no colour in his eyes anymore.

„Good.“, Clint whispered and put a hand on the knot, pulling the tie even tighter and Bucky gasped, putting his head on Clints shoulder while they started swinging. For everyone, it would just look as if they would dance like everyone else. Not like Bucky was hard and subtly trying to rub of on Clint, probably staining his uniform a bit.

„And if I like this dance and the evening goes well then I may even tighten the tie enough to completely cut your precious air off. And now, at ease. We don‘t want them to suspect anything, right?“

Bucky moaned and nodded, cheeks flushed, eyes already half-lidded, looking absolutely wrecked while being put together just because he wore a damn uniform. God, Clint loved the uniform.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Winterhawk Bingo; B2  
Written for the Multifandom Bingo; I1
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
